gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Attack (Part 7)
Plot We searched from dawn to dusk for water, however the desolate deserts of Nevada were unforgiving. I tried to use my cell phone, but there wasn't any reception for miles. We needed to get some sleep, otherwise we would all collapse from exhaustion. As we were setting up camp, Tyrone was standing along side the road. I went over to him and asked him what he was doing. He said that he needed to stand along side in case any automobiles came by. As I went back to the camp, I started getting a sensation within me. I felt that Tyrone had more than that. However I didn't want to interfere with him. So I went back to bed. I started getting strange dreams, like I had the night before. But this one was different. In this dream........was everybody. Darwin, Nicole, Richard, Anais....and Tyrone. We were back in Elmore, and they were on the ground...suffering. I tried to help them, but I couldn't move either. That was because I too was suffering. I suddenly got sharp pains over my entire body. Nicole, Richard, Anais, and Tyrone were off in the distance. I could see them perfectly clear. That was......until a car out of nowhere......struck the four of them. I could now see Darwin not too far from me. He then tried to crawl over to me. But then one of the Chinese soldiers came over to him with a gun in hand. He pointed it at Darwin and shot him in the head. If I wasn't in so much pain I could've cried for him. But the soldier then pointed his gun at me. I heard a loud noise....then it was dark. Tyrone had awakened all of us. I forgot what he was doing up until this moment. He took us to the side of the road, where he pointed to the right where a truck was driving east. I asked so cunningly if he would get the driver to stop. Tyrone answered....surprisingly no. He explained to us that we would run into the back of the truck. I couldn't believe he was actually intending for us to do this. As the truck approached closer, Tyrone started running, and he told us to follow him. Nicole and Anais didn't agree upon this plan. I knew I needed to explain to her the circumstances. I knew that if this worked than things would be easy going until we got to Washington. It took a bit, but we convinced the two to go along with it. I then saw the truck coming even closer, and we all started running. We all were sprinting as fast as we could. The truck then drove along side us, and I was able to open the back door. I flew up towards the top of the truck as I was hanging on to the door. I then grabbed apart of the truck's frame to slide down into the cargo compartment. I then stuck my arms out of the truck in order for the others to get in. Nicole was holding on to Anais at the time, and I asked her to throw Anais into the cargo compartment. Anais was shocked by my decision, and Nicole gave a simple no. Nicole then jumped onto the truck with her cunning athletic ability. Richard on the other hand was struggling to get on the truck. Nicole then asked him to run closer to the truck. Richard said that he couldn't possibly go on any farther. Nicole then placed Anais down and jumped from the truck. She then grabbed Richard and carried him back to the truck. Unfortunately I couldn't see Darwin or Tyrone anywhere. I yelled their names, but there was no response. I sat back down in the corner thinking, what if they didn't make it? I was prepared to sob, when I heard a rumbling from under the truck. Then apart of the cargo compartment's floor shifted and Darwin hoisted himself onto the surface of the truck. I was overcome from sorrow. Then, I hear a rumbling from the top of the truck, and apart of the truck's celing shifted. And sure enough, Tyrone jumped down onto the surface. He then closed the door and we all sat down. It was dark in the cargo compartment, but we are now at rest. TO BE CONTINUED